Asphyxiated
by Softhearted Bitch
Summary: "I swear, you'll be the death of me."   Edward was simply infatuated with Bella. There were only three things wrong with this picture. 1-She was his step-sister. 2-She had a boyfriend. 3-She didn't love him. Not that any of those mattered to him. Darkward


**"Asphyxiated"**

_"I swear, you'll be the death of me." _

_"Edward was simply infatuated with Bella. There were only three things wrong with this picture. 1-She was his step-sister. 2-She had a boyfriend. 3-She didn't love him. Not that any of those mattered to him."_

_**The devilishly lovely Author's [Moi's] Note:**_

_Bonjour my little sugar cubes. How are you? Oh, that's lovely I'm fine too thank you. It's a little late here, 01:08 per say, but does that matter? Magic is magic no matter when or where it's being made.[Get your head oout of the gutter Darlin'.]_

_Here, I present to you, a story about an obssesive, dominant and seductive Step brother who's absoulutely captivated by his Step-sister. But oh the formalities, love makes no exceptions. No matter how twisted, yet alluring it may be._

_Now, I, Softhearted bitch, do NOT own Twilight or it's charachters. I only twist it around for my lovely readers's enjoyment and wet dreams._

_To all of those who review - I'd make love to all of you, if I could. _

_**Prologue.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"__I think I'm drowning  
__**asphyxiated**__  
I wanna break this spell  
__**that you've created**___

_You're something beautiful_

_**a contradiction**__  
I wanna play the game  
__**I want the friction**__."_

__

_"Time Is Runing out" by Muse._

_

* * *

_

_2 years._

_24 months._

_730 days._

_17 250 hours._

_1051200 minutes._

_63072000 seconds._

"Edward!"

_That's how much time I have known her._

"Edward!"

_That's how much time I have longed for her, needed her._

"Edward! For God's sake are you deaf?"

_Exactly two years from that day-_

Suddenly, I heard a loud 'bang!' and as I looked up to see who it was, a smirk graced my lips.

"Dear God, are you retarded? I've been screaming my lungs out for 10 minutes!"

Ah, Bella. My lovely, short tempered, sweet, innocent Bella.

"Hello? Edward! Are you even listening?"

_My beloved Step-sister._

"Oh. Yeah." - Was my witty remark. As much as I love her angered face, how her blush comes up, her eyes simply blaze with rage and passion and how she's huffing from screaming at me, I didn't want her to think I'm mentally challenged.

"_Oh, yeah." -_ She said imitating my tone.- "Seriously..What's wrong with you? We have school, come on, you're gonna be late!"

"Don't sweat, eitherway I have a car, so I don't need to take the bus. If you ask nicely I might give you a ride too." - I anwsered, the smirk never laving my lips.

"Whatever, Jacob got his license last weekend, so I don't have to take the bus anymore either." - And with that she left the room, not hearing my growl.

Jacob.

Her **precious** _little_ fucking _**Jacob Black**_.

_Her boyfriend for 2 years._

_Nothing but a filthy mutt if you ask me._

_And I'm never wrong._

_Her father, Charlie Swan, whom my mother married, is best friends with Billy Black - the mutt's father._

_So he played a little match making._

_Heh..Dumbass._

_I never really liked him eitherway._

_And Jacob wouldn't be too bad - if for one thing._

_Bella __**was**__ and __**is**__ mine. No fucking mutt was going to change that._

_I don't care if he loves her, and I don't care if she loves him back._

_You wanna know why?_

_Because I'm fucking __**Edward Cullen**__, and if I say Bella Swan is __**mine**__, that means she's off __**limits**__, and she __**will**__ fall in love with __**me.**_

I don't care if you think it's wrong. Because we're step-siblings. Those are just formalities, we aren't related by blood, so what's the fuss?

We're just two non related people living under the same roof, because their parents are humping each other.

And we just happen to be soulmates.

She just doesn't know it yet.

She's always been slow. But I'll make her see it.

A little dense, but it adds to her charm.

No matter what.

I don't care if I have to fucking kidnap her and isolate her.

We **will** be together.

And I always keep my word.

* * *

_Well, sugarplums, that is all for now._

_Just giving you a little apettizer. ;]_

_Now, go make some sweet loving by clicking the review button and urging me on to write more!_

_It's totally free, and it makes you sexy - trust me._

_Ou revoir for now. [;_


End file.
